De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras!
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Luffy le había pedido matrimonio a Nami y que otro mejor que Shanks para realizar la ceremonia? El Rey Pirata y su tripulación se dirigen nuevamente al nuevo mundo donde se reunirán con viejos amigos, para celebrar tan importante evento. Diversion y Locura Mugiwara LuNa- (Continuación al Viento de Cambio, Succedió en Ipanuma) Puede leerse como One Shot
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos, a los que vienen de leer, Sucedió en Ipanuma!, ya saben como está la cosa, los demás, bienvenidos! No necesitan leer el anterior para entender este fic, pero a saber que la cronología de mis fics es

_El Viento de Cambio  
_Sucedió en Ipanuma!  
_De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras

Seguro el capítulo de Sucedió en Ipanuma les pareció corto, y la verdad es que la boda en si ameritaba hacerse en un fic aparte, este es un oneshot bien largo, asi que disfruten! Pero no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios finales, Plis!

* * *

**De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras**

Había Sucedido en Ipanuma, como cosa aparentemente de impulso, Luffy le había propuesto matrimonio a Nami, pero lo que quizá nadie sabía, es que no había sido una decisión tan impulsiva como pensaban...

No, la cercanía que disfrutaba con la navegante, la intimidad, caricias e incluso… las palabras de amor que ella solo reservaba para los más íntimos momentos de pasión los atesoraba bastante, y ella le había pedido que nunca la deje, siendo un pirata, siendo el Rey Pirata, no había garantías sobre la duración de su vida, así que decidió hacerle una promesa, así como había prometido con sus hermanos a través de la ceremonia del sake, que aunque estuvieran lejos siempre estarían unidos, ahora esa misma promesa la realizaría con ella.

Si querían llamarle su esposa, o su compañera, o la reina pirata, le tenía sin cuidado…

Se había decidido que al ser piratas no podía realizarse una boda convencional, sino que la misma debería ser realizada por un Capitán de otra tripulación, y quien mejor que Shanks para la tarea? Así que abandonando la exploración que estaban realizando por el South Blue, tomaron curso nuevamente hacia el Nuevo Mundo, deberían primero cruzar el calm belt, para entrar al Grand Line y finalmente, recubrir Sunny con el coating para cruzar por la Nueva Isla Gyoshin.

Luffy estaba emocionado, porque podría visitar un montón de amigos y camaradas que extrañaba bastante.

Luego de lo que sucedió en Ipanuma, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Franky decidiera construirles una habitación a la nueva pareja como regalo de bodas… y para que la verdad dejaran de sorprenderlos en las situaciones más incómodas en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, así que tomando parte de un depósito y cortando un poco el cuarto de las chicas, logró hacer una bella habitación en un santiamén.

El arreglo salió bien para Robin y Zoro, que ahora tenían otro lugar más para… fraternizar, ya que la habitación de las chicas era ahora la habitación de Robin, y Luffy que al principio sintió raro dejando a los chicos atrás, al final… bueno digamos que le gustaba bastante la compañía de Nami.

Cruzaron el Calm Belt… pero, por sugerencia de Zoro, tuvieron cuidado de hacerlo lejos de la isla de las Kujas… Luffy apreciaba a Hanckok pero… no sabía cómo explicarle que no se iba a casar con ella -por millonésima vez- y tampoco quería que acabara intentando asesinar a Nami, cosa que le pondría en mala posición.

Llegaron a Saboady casi mes y medio desde que partieron del south Blue, donde buscaron a Rayleigh para contarle las noticias e invitarlo a participar del evento si quería. Estaban en el bar de Shakky y el Rey Oscuro comenzó a carcajear.

"Ohh dios.. otra vez? No me lo creo…" decía limpiándose una lagrimilla de risa y remembranza. Dio un trago prácticamente succionando de su petaca ruidosamente y se limpió la boca con gusto. Luffy torcía la cabeza.

"Qué es tan gracioso, Ray-san" preguntó Zoro con genuino interés.

"Es que… bueno Luffy, sabes que Portgas. D Rouge, era la mamá de Ace…"

Luffy asintió solemnemente, el nombre de su hermano siempre lo ponía en ese semblante serio, y motivo suficiente como para dejar de robarle comida del refrigerador a Shakky, "Un." Asintió, porque Ace le había hablado de ella, y que por eso llevaba el nombre Portgas

"Hahaha, Rouge, era nakama nuestra" dijo con una carcajada

"Enserio?!" contestaron todos, sorprendidos.

"Si, adivina… que posición llevaba en el Oro Jackson?" preguntó el Rey Oscuro con una sonrisa.

Zoro, cruzado de brazos comenzó a reír por lo bajo, los demás, comenzaron a entender, Robin se tapó la boca y rió elegantemente,

Chopper y Usopp no entendían, Luffy menos, que ladeaba la cabeza, Nami, tenía la boca abierta, Franky se levantó los anteojos y Brook hizo Yohohoho.

Al final, viendo que Luffy seguía totalmente perdido, Robin contestó, "Rouge era la navegante, verdad?!"

"HAHAHAHA!" carcajeó Rayleigh sintiéndose más vivo que en mucho tiempo, era el efecto que tenía Luffy en él, el efecto que tenían esos nakamas, que eran bien distintos a los suyos en el oro Jackson pero que sin embargo, la familiaridad y cercanía, le recordaban viejos tiempos de una manera agridulce.

"WAHH!" gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp finalmente comprendiendo.

"Ahh, la vida es de lo más curiosa si vives lo suficiente" susurró Rayleigh, "Tengo ganas de ver a Shanks una vez más, y salir un poco al mar mientras estos pobres huesos aun puedan, por qué no? Iré al Nuevo Mundo con ustedes" sonrió.

"YUHU!" Exclamó Luffy, feliz de que su maestro le acompañase, se había encariñado muchísimo con Rayleigh.. le debía bastante, a decir verdad.

En su camino a la nueva isla Gyoshin, el mundo sub acuático, aunque ya lo habían visto, seguía pareciendo maravilloso, más relajados, ya que contaban con la experiencia, cursaban tranquilamente mientras Rayleigh era atendido por la tripulación y se relajaba en una reposera, con Robin junto a él, donde compartían conversaciones de lo más interesantes.

Eso fue hasta llegar a la sub-corriente acuática, donde la cosas se ponían peligrosas ya que a los monstruos y enormes animales les tenía sin cuidado que ellos eran la tripulación del Rey Pirata.

A contracorriente, un gigantesco pez extraño con nariz de botella y una sonrisa estúpida se les escapó nadando muy rápido, a lo que Luffy ordenó una persecución inmediata, ya que se le había antojado comérselo… o que remolcara el Sunny, aún no se decidía.

"QUE TE DIGO QUE VA A CONTRACORRIENTE! QUE NO PODEMOS IR POR ALLI!" aulló la Navegante por enésima vez, Rayleigh quitó los ojos del periódico que leía.

"OI NAMi, NO ME IMPORTA, TE DIGO QUE VAYAMOS TRAS EL PUES VAMOS!"

"SERAS RETARDADO, AUN NO SABES COMO FUNCIONAN LAS CORRIENTES MARINAS VERDAD!"

"ES TU TRABAJO!"

"AGGHTH! ME TIENES ARTA, TE VOY A MATAR!" gritó la mujer

La manera como se gruñían, un extraño pensaría que se odiaban intensamente, Rayleigh levantó una ceja,

"Es normal?"

"Casi todos los días" susurró Robin bastante divertida.

La discusión seguía y Nami estaba roja, y cuando se disponía a estrangular a su capitán, él la aferró de los hombros y le robó un beso corto, rápido y brusco, solo para sonreírle atrevidamente después cuando la soltó.

Ella se quedó estática, se le ruborizó un poco la nariz y volteó cruzándose de brazos, "Franky, 20 grados a babor! Usopp, la vela brigantina! Asegúrala! A mover el Culo chicos, que el capitán a dado una orden!"

"Shishishi… te ves linda cuanto te enojas" le dijo al final antes de irse satisfecho de que perseguirían su pez.

"A veces pienso que la hace rabiar a propósito" susurró Robin con una sonrisa.

Rayleigh se divirtió bastante en aquella excursión submarina.

Llegando a la isla Gyoshin, Shirahoshi lloró mares de lágrimas ante las noticias, y, siendo más valiente, ya que ella había liderado un ejército de Reyes Marinos en ayuda de Luffy cuando la Gran Guerra, aseguró que les alcanzaría en el nuevo mundo para estar presente, Pappug, Keimi y Hachin querían asistir también y acompañarían a la princesa.

Pronto les alcanzó Jinbe, que estaba anonadado con las noticias, pero no menos feliz por su capitán. El miembro honorario de la tripulación era el que se quedaba cuidando todo en la isla Gyoshin que portaba la bandera de los Mugiwara, Jinbe a veces les acompañaba, y a veces clamaba estar muy viejo para tan largas travesías, prefiriendo quedarse atrás y mantener el orden.

Pero aceptó acompañarles para el gran evento.

Solo se quedaron tres días, que eran como un sueño para Sanji que ya no sangraba –tanto- en presencia de las hermosas sirenas. Pero antes que pudieran partir, Shirahoshi y Neptuno les solicitaron que se quedaran un día más.

"Fukaboshi-ni-chan-sama ha llamado desde Marijoes por el intercon-mushi y quiere verte Luffy-sama, además trae una sorpresa"

"Bueno, si es solo un par de días, supongo que le podemos esperar ne? Yo también quiero verle" sonrió Luffy.

Y los días pasaron y llegó una embarcación con Fukaboshi a bordo, que les saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Desde el cambio de gobierno, los sueños de la reina Otohime se habían vuelto casi una realidad, claro, la discriminación, tomaría generaciones en erradicarse… si acaso eso fuera posible… dada la naturaleza de algunos humanos. Pero, al menos, el tráfico de sirenas y gyoshin estaba penado por la pena capital, la discriminación, y crímenes de odio, eran fuertemente castigados.

Los human shop habían sido cerrados y Fukaboshi había asistido a la última reunión de reyes, donde el mundo intentaba llegar a un concilio y organizarse luego de tan drásticos cambios. Pero a Luffy todo aquello le tenía sin cuidado, ya que lo que verdaderamente le interesaba era ver a su amigo, que le saludaba de lo lejos, pero,… el aliento de todos se entrecortó a ver a la muchacha que le acompañaba a su lado.

"LUFFY! MINNAAAAA!" Vivi gritó a los cuatro vientos sacudiendo los brazos.

"Woahh VIVIIII!" Gritó Luffy lleno de emoción, la habían visto brevemente unos años atrás, pero ahora que vivían tiempos de paz, era la oportunidad perfecta para un reencuentro.

"VIVI!" Gritó Nami emocionada, "Es Vivi, no me lo creo!" Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todos los demás mugiwara se encontraban bastante emocionados, aunque Zoro fingía no estarlo, solo sonriendo un poco.

La muchacha se arrojó desde el barandal dando un salto hacia Nami y Luffy y calló sobre los dos, derribándoles y apilándose los tres en el suelo, reían por lo alto y se regocijaban de aquel encuentro.

"Luffy! Nami! tanto tiempo sin verlos!" Dijo incorporándose un poco al final, "Pero mírenlos nada más! Me lo ha contado Fukaboshi-san" y aferró a cada uno con un brazo, presionándolos hacia ella con fuerza, pero luego, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper… con Brook de colado, hicieron una pila humana sobre ellos.

A Vivi no le sorprendía tanto la noticia del matrimonio, Luffy era dedicado a todos sus nakamas por igual, pero en Drum, la princesa había notado algo más allí, en aquel entonces, tan preocupada como estaba por Arabasta, se había olvidado del asunto. Pero ahora que los veía a los dos como adultos, no le sorprendía para nada.

Jimbe, Rayleigh y Robin –que siempre se sentiría algo incómoda con Vivi- solo rieron al ver la emotiva reunión, Shirahoshi y Franky, por supuesto, lloraron a borbotones.

Y claro, hubo un gran banquete y todos se pusieron al día,

"Bueno, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, así que Igaram me está cubriendo en Marijoas con Carue"

"IGARAM?!" gritaron todos imaginando al robusto hombre travestido como la princesa, otra vez.

"Tu papá como ha seguido Vivi?" Preguntó Nami que sabía sobre la condición de Cobra.

"Está muy bien de ánimo y su salud es fuerte, pero, los doctores no le recomiendan viajar, por eso es que yo soy la que asiste a los eventos en Marijoas en su lugar" explicó.

"Salúdame al viejo cuando lo veas…" dijo Luffy con su total falta de tacto al hablar pero con bastante respeto, hasta había dejado el pedazo de carne que sostenía de lado para hablar. Luego de un momento sin embargo, sonrió plenamente.

"Vivi! acompáñanos al nuevo mundo, será divertido!" dijo Luffy tan infantilmente como siempre…

"Ahh que diablos… no debería pero…. Lo haré!" y todos gritaron de la emoción, por un tiempo tendrían a su nakama de vuelta.

Al final tampoco pudieron partir porque las chicas, que ahora eran tres Mugiwaras, mas Keimi y Shirahoshi, estaban emocionadas planeando la boda y… la despedida de soltera…

Aquella noche, los hombres estaban bebiendo y conspirando teorías estúpidas sentados en la cubierta del Sunny.

"Que creen que estén haciendo?" decía Usopp con ojos llenos de sospecha.

"Algo para quitarnos dinero, seguro" dijo Zoro bebiendo ruidosamente de su botella.

"Algo estúpido de niñas" dijo Luffy que aunque quería a Nami no se aguantaba todo el rollo de la ropa y los zapatos.

"Han de estar comparando copas de brasier!" Gritó Sanji casi con una hemorragia nasal imaginando a las mujeres aferrándose los pechos entre ellas para compararlos, a lo que todos los hombres contestaron, "SOLO TU PIENSAS ESO!"

Rayleigh que era el más viejo y sabio dijo, "Han de estar en un club de estríper bebiendo y divirtiéndose más que nosotros hahaha!" carcajeó.

"Probablemente" asintió Jinbe llevándose una jarra a la boca.

Y ciertamente Rayleigh no se encontraba lejos de la verdad, y como la princesa Shirahoshi no entraba en un club de estríper habían llevado la fiesta al palacio, Robin, le había pagado a unos piratas humanos para que hicieran la parte, había música, luces, mucha bebida y demás.

Nami al principio, estaba casi abochornada con el patético espectáculo que brindaban aquellos hombres en tanga, todos brillantes de sudor y aceites que se pasaban por el cuerpo, y trataban de verse sexys meneando el trasero al ritmo de la música.

Más que excitarse con ese espectáculo atroz, las mujeres se reían de lo absurdo de todo aquello y para la media noche estaban totalmente ebrias y gritando groserías como buenas piratas que eran.

La princesa Shirahoshi nunca había escuchado la sarta de vulgaridades que salieron de la boca de la navegante esa noche, y aunque era una adulta, era una bendición que Neptuno nunca supiera los detalles, hasta Keimi se puso salvaje cuando un joven Gyoshin se unió a la fiesta y más sirenas llegaron desde el mermaid café.

Robin se divertía de lo lindo con todo aquello y aunque mantenía la compostura, se reía un poco más fuerte de lo normal. De pronto uno de los piratas strippers, un hombre fornido, alto y musculoso, de piel trigueña y cabello rubio cenizo y largo, que traía una tanga de hilo que acentuaba desagradablemente su… paquete, se subió frente a la mesa de Nami y se lo sacudió obscenamente frente a su rostro.

Las chicas, bastante ebrias y divertidas comenzaron a gritar mientras golpeaban las mesas ruidosamente,

"TOCA! TOCA! TOCA!"

"KYAA!" Gritó Nami del asco retirándose hacia atrás mientras Robin la sostenía con sus brazos fleur para que no se escape, Shirahoshi se cubrió el rostro, torturaron a la futura novia un poco más y luego a risotadas la dejaron ir… la noche continuó…

…

Llegando a la madrugada, Luffy y los chicos, que aseguraban, no estar preocupados, ni interesados en los asuntos de las chicas, estaban sentados fingiendo jugar una mano de cartas cuando las vieron… -y olieron- llegar.

Nami colgaba flácidamente entre Robin y Vivi, sus pies que ya no querían coordinar, prácticamente arrastraban y las otras dos mujeres también se veían algo ruborizadas. Nami tenía guirnaldas coloridas alrededor del cuello y dibujos obscenos escritos con marcadores en el rostro.

"Ehh Capitán, te venimos a devolver a la novia" dijo Vivi algo medio alegre de más.

"Creo que se ha bebido alguno más de la cuenta" sonrió Robin que también… estaba algo pasada.

"Tu crees?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a Nami reírse sola mientras balbuceaba.

"Diablos cuanto bebió" dijo Zoro apretando los dientes.

Nami, en su estado etílico avanzado, pudo distinguir al objeto de su afecto frente a ella, sonrió tontamente, "Lfy! Hahaha" carcajeó sin razón aparente y trató de saltarle a los brazos, él, la aferró para que no se caiga, "sabs.q. te quero mcho?" dijo la mujer apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

Los ebrios no mienten, dicen. Luffy se rió y se la cargó sobre el hombro como costal de papas, "Creo que necesitas dormir un poco hahaha"

"Wiiiiiiiiiii!" Gritó la navegante mientras se alejaban.

"No quiero estar aquí cuando despierte de esa resaca" dijo Usopp muy serio, Robin y Vivi, se fueron a dormir.

Las chicas se la pasaron todo el día con analgésicos y toallas húmedas en la cabeza, y para la noche, en venganza ya que no podían ser menos, fue el turno de los hombres, pero como sutil, no era una palabra que definiría a Luffy jamás, la fiesta que se armó fue de lo más grande y escandalosa.

Claro que llevaron sirenas y hasta lograron conseguir mujeres de la noche y para la desgracia eterna de Sanji, hasta Okamas –probablemente obra de Zoro para infortunar al cocinero-, aunque Luffy claro estaba más interesado en la comida y la compañía de los amigos que lo rodeaban.

A la mitad de la noche, el cocinero se levantó y se fue al centro de la habitación, "Y ahora, le piéce de resistance!" anunció súbitamente, la luz se apagó un momento y cuando se encendió, un foco apuntaba a un enorme pastel falso, que se abrió y de allí emergió..

"WahHH!" gritó Luffy con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas…

Era una hermosa chica alta y esbelta… de buenas proporciones, pero eso no era lo que le importaba al capitán… su bikini y tanga, estaban hechos –o más bien recubiertos- de tocino y carne. –vamos que le habían pagado como un millón de berries por que lo hiciera, y por dinero, estaba gustosa de hacerlo… cosas más raras le habían solicitado en el pasado.

La chica se trepó a la mesa frente a Luffy y le bailaba sinuosamente, claro que él no se daba cuenta de aquel detalle, y si la saliva se le salía a borbotones de la boca, no era por aquel cuerpo hermoso, sino por el delicioso olor a tocino que le invadía los sentidos. Los demás hombres silbaban y le animaban gritando obscenidades.

"Sostenlo, no la vaya a morder" susurró Zoro a Usopp que se veía cada vez más preocupado.

Pero Luffy se aguantó bastante bien, se aferraba de la mesa con nudillos blancos del esfuerzo y aunque se moría de ganas de morderle un trozo de tocino a la chica –sin doble sentido eh- se resistió valerosamente de hacerlo con sudor que le recorría la sien en borbotones y los dientes apretados del esfuerzo.

Y luego que la chica se alejó, comenzó una de las conversaciones más perturbadoras que Usopp había tenido en la vida.

"Oi Usopp crees que podamos conseguir ese traje" dijo Luffy entrecerrando los ojos y con una mano al costado de la boca, como hablando en secreto.

"Pero qué asco Luffy, todo sudado y rancio…" contestó el tirador, los demás se habían acercado y escuchaban con interés.

"Porqué preguntas…" se animó, o mejor dicho, cometió el error de preguntar el tirador.

"Quiero uno así para Nami" susurró.

Todos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, y Zoro, muy divertido dijo, "Luego conseguimos uno capitán" y levantó la copa hacia él.

Y Luffy, tuvo una imagen mental que invadió sus sentidos y se llevó la mano a la nariz, teniendo una fantasía diurna extraña, se cayó hacia atrás con la boca abierta y babeando, la mirada perdida y una pierna que le temblaba con espasmos involuntarios y un hilillo de sangre le escapaba por la nariz.

"WAHH! EL CAPITAN CAYO! UN DOCTOR! UN DOCTOR!" Gritó Chopper.

Todos sacudieron la mano, "Déjalo!"

Para cuando la fiesta terminó, Luffy pesaba como una tonelada y era una pelota con patas, así que mejor lo dejaron tirado allí, le escribieron y dibujaron obscenidades con marcadores, los demás, todos desparramados en el suelo en diferentes posiciones incómodas o graciosas. Sin duda había sido una despedida memorable.

Partieron un día después en su ruta de ascenso hacia al nuevo mundo, donde Vivi estaba maravillada con la travesía submarina y algo asustada también, pero sonrió al ver lo fuertes que se habían vuelto todos, y aunque hubo momentos de pánico, emergieron en aquel violento mar, con bien.

Las tres Mugiwara se la pasaban cuchicheando y hasta se quedaban en la habitación de las mujeres disfrutando y planificando, quien sabe que cosas, y los demás mejor las dejaban ser.

Con los detallados mapas de Nami y la ayuda de algunos Eternal Pose que tenían guardados, no fue muy difícil llegar al territorio del Emperador Akagami.

Shanks se llevaría la sorpresa de la vida!

Para cuando Luffy divisó el Red Force a lo lejos, no cabía de la emoción.

"Okashira!" gritaron varios miembros de los piratas de Akagami, Shanks, el capitán responsable de siempre, se encontraba durmiendo una resaca a la sombra de una gran sombrilla,

"Huh?"

"Se acerca la nave de los Mugiwara a estribor!"

"Luffy?!" saltó de su asiento emocionado. Miembros de Intel y espías le habían informado del cambio de curso del Rey Pirata, pero que fuera directamente a buscarle era una grata sorpresa, esperaba que no se tratara de nada malo.

Un rato después de eso…

"QUE TU QUE!" gritó espantada la tripulación de Shanks

Shanks le tomó el hombro a Luffy con su brazo bueno y lo sacudió, "Luffy que te dije de eso! Acaso quieres que se te caiga el cabello y te crezca la panza!" dijo desesperado el capitán.

"Deja de decirle chorradas!" Gruñó Nami desde atrás y Luffy solo podía carcajear.

"Hahaha, eso no me va a pasar Shanks" carcajeó Luffy restándole importancia. Shanks, dramáticamente se dirigió a su primer oficial y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Ben solo rodaba los ojos.

"Crecen tan rápido Ben! Mira hasta le salió algo de barba, me siento VIEJO!" aulló,

"Okashiraaaaa, yo me siento igual, mi niño dice que también se ha casado!" Aulló también dramáticamente Yasopp que le palmeó la espalda a su capitán.

"Oi oi" sacudieron Luffy y Usopp la mano. Todos los demás estaban muy divertidos y Shanks se recuperó rápido de su drama y no cabía de felicidad al ver su ex vice capitán.

Claro que se armó la fiesta, ANTES de la fiesta, y hubo que esperar al siguiente día para realizar la ceremonia.

Las chicas seguían muy misteriosas, encerradas en la habitación de las mujeres y maquinando detalles, al único que dejaban entrar un poco era a Chopper y el doctor no quería compartir nada. Se decidió hacerlo a la luz del atardecer, y ese día de pronto arribaron Shirahoshi, Hachi, Papug, los príncipes, Keimi, y un montón de Reyes Marinos que le sacaron un susto a la tripulación de Shanks. Incluso Shirahoshi casi hunde el Red Forcé cuando salió y se aferró al barandal lateral.

Y para agregar a la emoción, poco después apareció un buque de guerra a la distancia.

"Es Coby!" gritó Usopp mirando con los binoculares.

"Coby?" preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

"Ciertamente no buscan pelea, no enviarían solo un buque de guerra y un vicealmirante, tras un emperador y el Rey pirata a la vez" dijo Ben para luego tomar una calada de su cigarro.

Usopp leyó las señales en clave que le enviaban desde la torre de vigia, "Quiere hablar con Luffy" dijo. El capitán pronto se lanzó al navío de los Marines mientras ambas tripulaciones observaban con desconfianza.

"Luffy-san!" Gritó Coby en emoción, que estrechó la mano el Rey Pirata brevemente,

"Que te trae por el Nuevo Mundo otra vez?" Preguntó Coby, muy interesado porque le habían encomendado esa misión, justamente.

"Ah, simple, me voy a casar hoy"

"QUE QUE!" el vice-almirante Coby y el Capitán Helmeppo gritaron en espanto.

"Con quien!?" preguntó el chico de cabello rosa que ya era un hombre bastante fornido a comparación a sus años de adolescencia, una vez que se pudo recuperar de la impresión.

Pero antes que pudiera contestar emergió Garp desde detrás del mástil.

"LUFFY! Que es esa estupidez que estoy escuchando!"

"AHH JIJI!" Gritó Luffy que a pocas cosas le tenía tanto terror, comenzó a retroceder y por muy Rey Pirata que era, cuando veía a Garp se sentía de seis años otra vez.

"No no! Esto es terrible!" gritó Usopp con los binoculares, "Tienen a Luffy!"

Y era cierto, Garp aferraba a Luffy de su camisa y el pobre se retorcía como lombriz en el agarre de su abuelo.

Shanks se puso en guardia si tan solo por un momento, y Zoro que tenía el mismo instinto protector hacia su capitán, también aferró la empuñadura de su espada.

"Esperen…" dijo Usopp mientras veía que Garp dejaba ir a Luffy.

"Luffy! No dejas de meterte en problemas, planeaba atraparte hoy, pero como regalo de bodas, no lo haré" Por supuesto solo eran mentiras lo que decía, pero tenía que jugar la imagen de duro.

"Eres un desconsiderado, mira que no invitar a tu abuelo!" Rugió luego y para añadir efecto sacudió a su nieto un poco más.

"Ya Garp-san, se hará daño a la salud" sonrió Coby tratando de calmar a su maestro.

"Como querías que te invite si siempre quieres pegarme y atraparme!" Gruñó Luffy bastante molesto.  
Al final, a la lista de invitados a la boda se agregaron Garp, Coby y Helmeppo. Al resto de la tripulación de marines del buque de guerra les ordenaron alejarse unas leguas y esperar a que cayera la noche para recoger a los tres oficiales… les hicieron jurar bajo pena de traición el no divulgar nada de lo que habían visto ese día.

Cayó la tarde y llegó el gran momento, en la proa de Sunny se sitió Shanks con una gran sonrisa, su capa y un botellón de sake a su lado. A su izquierda, Luffy y Zoro , a la derecha, Vivi y Robin ataviadas con vestidos lilas iguales que tenían una banda más oscura en la cintura, se veían muy bellas las dos, Shirahoshi ya estaba casi llorando y se asomaba por el lateral de la embarcación.

Haciendo un pasillo a ambos lados, se encontraba toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara y de los Piratas de Akagami, mas Garp, Coby, los príncipes, Hachi, Rayleigh, vaya que era una selección de invitados de lo más rara y para colmo, Luffy lamentaba que todavía le faltaban muchos amigos allí.

A Luffy, Usopp lo había vestido con atuendos dignos para el momento, una exquisita chaqueta de capitán, muy bien entallada que llevaba colgada hacia atrás de los hombros, una camisa blanca de seda abierta y un fajín carmesí, con pantalones negros a las rodillas y sus sandalias, como siempre, claro que no faltaba el sombrero de paja, que llevaba hacia atrás.

"Estás seguro? todavía podemos escapar" le susurró Shanks a su protegido una vez más. Y Luffy solo carcajeó.

Y finalmente, al tono de binks sake tocado en violín a forma de balada, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y emergió chopper con un pequeño traje y una gran sonrisa, cargando una canasta con flores y bien orgulloso de formar parte de la ceremonia, echando pétalos aquí y allá.

Y del brazo de Usopp que estaba ataviado con un sencillo traje para la ocasión, iba la hermosa novia, que irradiaba belleza y felicidad en un sublime vestido blanco que tenía un corsé al medio y los hombros descubiertos, su velo, que estaba recogido hacia atrás, estaba prendido de un delicado moño que dejaba caer flecos en hermosas espirales de su sedoso cabello. Una hermosa tiara dorada terminaba el tocado, un guiño al estatus y posición que tomaría en unos momentos y en sus manos un bouquet de flores del color de su cabello.

La muchacha estaba feliz y aterrada, como pirata siempre corría peligro…. Como la esposa del Rey Pirata.. ni hablar… pero no había marcha atrás, con Luffy y sus nakamas era el lugar donde quería estar, para siempre y más allá.

Vivi ya estaba casi al borde del llanto, Franky lloraba ruidosamente por su nee-chan y por lo hermoso y cautivador de aquello, los demás espectadores estaban cautivados y Shanks ladeó la cabeza hacia Luffy.

"Pensándolo bien Luffy… creo que es una buena decisión…"

"Lo sé.. shishishi" susurró, porque él también estaba cautivado, y es que Nami siempre le había parecido linda, pero ese día, brillaba más que un tesoro.

El cocinero solo lloraba ante tal belleza y trataba de contener los mocos que le querían salir de la nariz y finalmente, ante los ojos de todos, la novia llegó hacia el improvisado altar.

Aclarándose la garganta, Shanks tomó la palabra, y la música dejó de sonar un momento.

"Estimados Cabrones, Marines y Miembros de la realeza que hoy nos acompañan…"

Y Nami casi rueda los ojos ante la selección de palabras,

"Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para celebrar la unión en profano matrimonio…"

Y todos los presentes rieron, porque estando en un barco pirata y siendo los novios delincuentes, las cosas estaban lejos de ser sagradas, Nami lo miró haciendo una mueca y Vivi se tapó la boca conteniendo risa.

"Hoy… perdemos un gran hombre ante las garras de…"

"HEY!" protestó Nami al final

"Bwahahaha" rió Shanks, Ben rodó los ojos y respiró hondo acariciándose la cien, Luffy se rió.

"Lo siento! Bueno vale vale… creo que llega el momento en la vida de todo hombre donde hay que tomar una decisión, Luffy, " pausó un momento y se volvió bastante serio, "Hay que ser hombre suficiente para saber lo que uno quiere y tener el coraje para ir por ello, algo, que tú siempre hiciste toda la vida. Asi que estoy honrado de ser quien tenga la tarea de unir a estos dos nakamas"

Pausó y luego se puso un poco más serio, "En el West Blue de dónde vengo, cuando dos hombres beben juntos una copa de sake, se convierten en hermanos, cuando un hombre y una mujer, comparten una copa de sake, se unen en matrimonio… que es casi lo mismo pero con más finales felices bwahaha"

Muchos rieron y Luffy ladeó la cabeza porque no entendió el chiste, Nami solo bufó un poco pero igual estaba divertida.

"… así que ahora…" continuó Shanks que ayudado por Zoro,- ya que tenía solo un brazo-, sirvió dos copas que le pasaron a cada uno de los contrayentes.

Y Shanks entonó la voz y lo dijo con un tono orgulloso y cargado de emoción, "tu Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy aceptas a esta mujer, la Gata Ladrona Nami, como tu esposa, para cuidarla y protegerla, en salud o enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza hasta el fin de tus días?"

Luffy asintió solemnemente, "Por supuesto" dijo sin dudar, porque era cierto.

Nami sonrió… las palabras de Shanks habían evocado tantos momentos que vivieron juntos, ellos ya se cuidaban y aceptaban, ahora solo reafirmaban esa promesa de manera oficial… ya había estado enferma y él nunca había abandonado su lado, ya habían sido pobres y ella igual le había seguido.

"y tu, Nami, aceptas a ese cabeza hueca como tu esposo? Segura?"

"Shanks!" protestó Luffy.

Nami solo sonrió y con una sonrisa y ojos brillando de amor, dijo "Claro que si"

"Entonces beban!" exclamó Shanks y ambos tomaron su copa correspondiente, la chocaron y de un trago, mientras sus ojos se conectaban en todo momento, formalizaron su unión.

"Si hay alguien que tenga alguna objeción que hable ahora o calle…"

Y todos voltearon a ver a Sanji, que convenientemente tenía un par de manos fleur tapando su boca, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"…para siempre" y nadie habló. Y con una Sonrisa, Shanks finalmente declaro, "Entonces los declaro unidos!"

"Luffy, puedes besar a …."

Pero Nami saltó sobre Luffy capturándolo en un salvaje beso y Shanks abrió los ojos en sorpresa,

"eso" dijo al final.

"BUENO AHORA A FESTEJAR BASTARDOS, BWAHAHAHA!" gritó a los cuatro vientos y una jarra de cerveza le llegó a la mano de alguna manera, la cubierta estalló en vítores y el alcohol comenzó a surcar a mares. Fue una fiesta memorable, con los músicos de Shanks uniéndose a Brook, tocaron todo tipo de melodías y baladas piratas, polcas que bailaron todos de lo más borrachos –

La mayor parte de la fiesta ocurrió en el Red Force que era un poco más grande que el Sunny y acomodaba mejor las festividades, y de pronto a mitad de la noche Vivi silvó ruidosamente y llamó la atención de todos.

"Creo que es hora que la novia lance el ramo!" gritó, y las pocas chicas que había en el lugar se agolparon ansiosas, excepto Robin que era demasiado estoica para querer participar de tal cosa.

"AHh no Robin de eso nada! Ve y ponte con Shirahoshi y las demás" gritó´la Novia con dientes de tiburón, y la arqueóloga, con afán de complacer, suspiró y caminó de mala gana junto a la enorme sirena que también estaba en el lateral del navio aún participando de las festividades. Vivi y Keimi también se veían ansiosas.

"Porqué están haciendo eso las chicas?" Preguntó Chopper con su dulce voz.

"A saber" dijo Zoro que le importaba un comino y besó el pico de su botella.

"Es una tradición, se dice que la que atrape el ramo se casa al siguiente" Explicó el tirador, y en ese momento visualizaron como Nami, de espaldas a las demás, arrojaba el ramo sobre su cabeza y caía exactamente… sobre Robin

Zoro se atragantó con su alcohol y lo escupió, y Luffy decidió ser listo y razonar, "Ahh hahaha, Zoro! Creo que tu vas a la próxima, Yosh que bien podré casar a alguien HAHAHAHA!"

"UN DÍA DE ESTOS TE MATO!" amenazó el primer oficial con dientes de tiburón, claro que fue ignorado por el risueño capitán y por toda la bola de piratas que comenzaron a hacer bromas a expensas del espadachín. Sanji solo se fue a un rincón donde una nube gris pareció flotar sobre él durante un buen rato.

Poco rato después, los recién casados desaparecieron de la fiesta, y nadie los buscó.

Devuelta en el Sunny la pareja se encontraba apoyada sobre el barandal posterior, con la luz de la luna bañándolos en su suave luz, después de un confortable silencio Nami finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

"Luffy… porqué lo hiciste?…. Porqué sé que no eres alguien a quien le importaría una cosa como el matrimonio… si querías estar conmigo solo lo hacías y ya…." comenzó.

"Lo sé…"

"entonces?…"

"…me dijiste… que te prometiera que siempre estaría contigo… Nami, esta es mi promesa" sonrió y le tomó la mano, "ahora sin importar que me pase… vas a saber que siempre estaré ahí. Es igual que con Ace y Sabo… aunque no estén, siempre serán mis hermanos, verdad?" y le regaló una sonrisa de esas que iluminaban el mundo.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, conmovida, con lágrimas que no quería dejar derramar, asintió, porque no supo que más hacer y lo abrazó enterrando su cabeza en su hombro, él la apartó y al observar sus ojos se le llenó el pecho de ese sentimiento que le quitaba el aliento, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso suave y cargado de sentimientos y Nami se dejó ir en aquello tan dulce, maravillada con las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo...

Fue una noche de bodas memorable…

**~Fin~**

* * *

Ohh si estornudo seguro saco un arcoíris, porque no soy mucho del fluuf jajaja

Les gustó ? Pregunta, quieren saber que paso la noche de bodas en si? Digo, que sería un lemon por hacer un lemon, pero si lo quieren y suficientes personas lo piden, con gusto hago un capítulo 2 de este fic

Nos leemos pronto! Comenten pls


	2. Wedding Night-o

Hola chicos, como muchos muchos me lo han solicitado, pues, aqui esta lo prometido jeje.

**WARNING!: Esto es M, Lemon, y nada sutil, si te impresionan esas cosas, si piensas cosas como "ellos no harian algo asi" entonces no sabes lo que una relación adulta implica y no deberías estar leyendo esto.  
Espero les guste!**

* * *

**De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras!**  
Bonus Chapter: Wedding nightoooo

Era una hermosa noche, con brisa marina fresca, cielo despejado y las estrellas brillando sobre la cubierta de dos navíos piratas que estaban anclados lado a lado. Los ecos de platos, vasos y música aún resonaban desde el Red Force, pero para una pareja recién unida que se situaba en el barandal posterior del navío conocido como el Thoussand Sunny el mundo se reducía a ellos dos.

Se dieron un beso de lo más tierno, resumiendo así los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro y finalmente, al separarse, la mujer sonrió con un toque de picardía.

"Sabes que se supone que debes cargar a la novia a la habitación?" la chica sabía que su flamante nuevo esposo de ese tipo de costumbres o tradiciones no sabía nada. El hombre sonrió un poco.

"A sí? Yosh" y con un movimiento se la cargó al hombro como saco de papas y saltó, balanceándose haciendo honor a su apellido, hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartirían de ahora en más.

"Luffy! No se supone que era así!" Dijo la mujer algo molesta pero divertida a la vez, si quería casarse con un romántico mejor elegía a Sanji, pero Luffy era Luffy, y tenía su propia forma de ser tierno o amoroso con ella… a su manera… claro.

El hombre le dio una patada a la puerta y se metio con ella al hombro aún, y al entrar, exclamó

"Wuuhuu!" Y Nami tuvo que torcer el cuello para ver, hasta que mejor Luffy la bajó y la dejó observar la habitación.

La habitación tenía una cama de cuatro postes, en la cabecera, engrabado en la madera de Roble, el logotipo de los Mugiwara con una corona dibujada encima, el baúl de Nami en un rincón, un armario grande y blanco, un escritorio con tocador para Nami, los posters de SE BUSCA de los dos, y mesitas laterales del mismo color de la cama a cada lado, con lámparas con cristal en burbuja que iban atornilladas a la pared para que no se movieran con el vaivén del mar.

Nami sonrió y se emocionó, probablemente obra de sus nakama.. la bella habitación estaba decorada con velas y pétalos de rosas por todos lados, había unas canastas con todo tipo de regalos y una mesa completamente repleta de comida en charolas, y mucha bebida…habían pensado en todo.

"WUU MIRA CUANTA COMIDA! SE VE DELICIOSO!" Espetó Luffy ya había comenzado a salivar y se veía totalmente dispuesto a saltar sobre la comida.

"Luffy…" advirtió Nami con una vena en la sien… En la celebración ya se había atascado de comida todo lo que quiso, no podía creer que de verdad, aún tratándose de él, tuviese tanta hambre como para ignorar a su mujer en la noche de bodas.

"hahaha, lo siento, la dejamos para después… verdad?" Y puso cara de perrito…" me la puedo comer más tarde.. que si Nami?" casi suplicó.

"Claro idiota, para eso la dejaron, pero ahora…" y la mujer fue y le envolvió con sus brazos, y al besarle tuvo que estirar el cuello hacia arriba un poco… cuando había crecido Luffy tanto? Se sentía tan segura… tan protegida, ese momento era perfecto, y el beso húmedo, suave, que él le estaba propinando, lo era aún más.

Los labios de Luffy pronto abandonaron su boca, y sin más comenzó a buscar el cuello de la navegante, que solo ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa contenta en su rostro, disfrutando aquellas atenciones.

La chica olía como siempre, a mandarinas, pero lo que el capitán no sabía era que las cáscaras de sus amadas frutas, las raspaba y machacaba a través de un proceso químico, y las mezclaba con su shampoo y las cremas corporales que utilizaba cada día, lo que le daban su olor.. y hasta sabor característico.

"Nami… siempre hueles rico…" susurró luego de aspirar profundamente la parte de atrás de la oreja de la chica, ella sonrió y solo respondió con un suave mmmm…

Las manos de Luffy se situaban en su espalda y ella no pudo evitar una advertencia.

"Luffy, se gentil, no me rompas el vestido" solicitó, ya que el vestido de novia era un punto delicado para cualquier chica.

El se mordió el labio ya que la parte de atrás de ese vestido se veía realmente complicada, llena de lazos que se entrelazaban de aquí a allá y la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a quitar… sin destrozarlo, cosa que ya se le había pasado por la mente, por supuesto –así de bien le conocía Nami-.

La mujer al verlo titubear, mejor tomó un poco el control de la situación, le tomó el sombrero y lo depositó en su tocador y le animó a quitarse la pesada chaqueta de capitán, y un momento después, tenía a Luffy besándola otra vez, esta vez optando por su cuello y bajando hacia la cremosa piel de su pecho, que gracias al escote pronunciado, llevaba la mitad al descubierto.

Se detuvo allí, saboreando el calor de la piel la mujer y la fue empujando hasta que la parte posterior de las piernas de la chica toparon con la cama y con un suave empujón prácticamente la obligó a sentarse allí mientras el se iba agachando frente a ella, sus besos… si eso podían llamársele a la manera en la que la mordisqueaba, siguieron el camino de su escote y con ojos entrecerrados miraba el vestido con recelo, como si fuera su nuevo enemigo.

Se encogió de hombros al final y le levantó la falda, para desaparecer bajo las capas de suave tela y tul sedoso blancos.

"Shishishi" se rió para si mismo porque le divertía de alguna forma, era como entrar en un túnel misterioso.

Ella solo ladeó la cabeza y apoyó sus manos enguantadas en la cama, con una sonrisa algo confundida, "Se puede saber que estás haciendo?"

"Buscando como quitar este vestido misterioso" dijo desde algún lugar desde debajo de su falda… pero la mujer, al sentir su aliento tan cerca de sus muslos no pudo evitar que se le cortara la respiración, y se arrojó hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda se recargara en la cama llena de pétalos.

"nop… no encuentro como quitarlo pero…. Vaa no importa, tengo hambre…" y Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió una boca caliente y el aliento de su pareja sobre la tela de su prenda interior de seda blanca.

"Luffy!" chilló sorprendida… y bueno desde el mes y medio que había pasado desde que dejaron Ipanuma digamos que la pareja se había conocido mucho, mucho mejor. Y para Luffy que ahora si sabía de qué iba todo el asunto, no había nada rotundamente prohibido a no ser que Nami le dijera EXPRESAMENTE que no, porque a veces, ella le gemía decía _"No, no…"_ pero él no le creía nada, al principio le había confundido pero para estas alturas ya se daba una idea de cuando era cuando.

Volviendo al flamante novio, sus sentidos se encontraban invadidos con la dulce e intoxicante esencia de la chica, desde que la había probado era como una nueva adicción. Aunque no sabía porque se había escandalizado tanto la navegante cuando había dicho que le encantaba el aderezo sabor Nami, cosa que le había hecho ganador de un chichón.

Cuál era el gran problema? Las chicas eran de lo más raras, bien que le gustaba que el la probara allí, pero no que dijera que lo hacía… medio sospechaba que haberlo dicho en medio de la cena frente a todos estuvo algo mal… aunque no estaba seguro.

Ni que los demás no supieran que tenían sexo verdad? Uno más de los misterios de la vida, y sin pensar mucho en ello sus manos rompieron en un segundo la suave tela de la pantis de la novia, porque le estorbaban, claro.

Y Nami casi rueda los ojos, pero sabía era su culpa, le dijo _no me rompas el vestido_, cualquier otra cosa era fair play para Luffy en ese momento, aunque a la chica, tampoco le importó tanto.

NO! Y qué le iba a importar! No cuando una lengua ansiosa la recorrió de arriba abajo como si fuera un delicioso helado, cosa que la hizo arquear la espalda y morderse los labios en placer, se le abrieron los ojos que tenían las pupilas levemente desenfocadas y tuvo que aferrar el suave cobertor blanco bajo ella de la pura intensidad.

"~Luffy~! Luffy!" canturreaba una y otra vez, extasiada, perdida totalmente en placer, mientras simplemente se abandonaba a esa lengua caliente y húmeda que devoraba su centro y que la hacía estremecerse toda… pero él no estaba satisfecho, no para nada, vamos que el para todo lo que era ingesta… era muy habido, y Nami en ese momento era su postre favorito.

Con sus manos aferró los muslos de la chica y la acomodó más hacia el, cosa que las piernas de ella prácticamente le colaban de los hombros de su pareja, medio cuerpo de Nami sobre la cama, la otra mitad colgando de él que seguía arrodillado en su tarea.

Fue demasiado para ella que arqueándose pudo sentir ese calor que ruborizaba sus mejillas y esa electricidad que le engarruñaba los dedos de los pies, al tiempo que su centro se estremecía y se llenaba de calor y una presión que de pronto, con un grito salvaje, se liberó en cálidas olas de placer que parecían brotar de su interior.

Luffy casi sonríe satisfecho pero estaba demasiado entregado a la tarea, y vaya que cuando ella temblaba así y gritaba su nombre era una de sus partes favoritas… y mientras la mujer seguía respirando laboriosamente con una mirada desenfocada, una mirada de WOW que diablos fue ESO, el seguía administrando sus atenciones hasta que estuvo satisfecho que no se dejó nada.

Se reapareció desde abajo del vestido, "fiuuu…." Suspiró, "Eso estuvo bien verdad?" preguntó con un poco de picardía.

"No seas guarro" le pateó un poco la mujer casi juguetonamente. Y el, carcajeando en un instante saltó junto a ella sobre la cama, y sin demasiada dulzura, la manipuló y la hizo rodarse para que quedara de espaldas.

"Nami SEGURA no puedo simplemente arrancarte el vestido" dijo torciendo las cejas y observando con frustración el enlazado posterior.

"QUE NO!"

El hizo un puchero y se dio a la tarea, mientras ella, ahora muy relajada mientras se quitaba los guantes, disfrutaba como él se obligaba a la faena de ir desenlazando cada parte del corsé, lentamente y mientras murmuraba maldiciones de lo más coloridas.

"No te vayas a quedar dormida" advirtió a la mitad de la tarea, porque ella estando echada así con la panza en la cama y desparramada en un halo de tul, se veía de lo más relajada y feliz, parecía una gata retozando al sol.

"Jajaja Luffy, no digas tonterías, es nuestra noche de bodas…" . Y luego volteó la cabeza y le propinó una mirada muy sugerente, "De aquí no te dejo ir hasta que salga el sol.. por lo menos"

Y entendiendo los secretos de esa mirada solo dijo

"YOSH!" y comenzó a trabajar super rápido; y en un santiamén tenía el vestido totalmente liberado, "LISTO HAHAHA!" se vanaglorio de su victoria ahí arrodillado en la cama se veía mas satisfecho de eso que de tener a una mujer a su disposición.

Nami solo sacudió la cabeza y maniobrando un poco logró quitarse el vestido que terminó olvidado en el suelo, quedando solamente con sus medias blancas que llegaban hasta los muslos, no había necesitado sostenedor. Y bueno las pantis habían tenido un lamentable destino.

Ahora casi desnuda, se sentó en la cama sin ningún ápice de vergüenza ni pena, y con un movimiento de sus dedos, liberó el moño que traía y su cabello cayó en cascadas sobre sus hombros… se relamió los labios, "Aún sigues demasiado vestido" dijo y se le lanzó encima como la leona que salta a su presa.

Luffy solo rió un poco y le permitió aterrizar sobre él, cuya cabeza tocó la almohada y pronto la mujer comenzó a suministrar sus atenciones. Ah sí, que no era secreto para Nami que Luffy era bien dejado cuando le convenía, era como un juego para él.

Ella se deshizo de la camisa blanca y el pañuelo rojo ridículamente rápido, y luego comenzó a besar aquel pecho fuerte, donde su boca finalmente se detuvo en el ombligo.

Y con una sonrisa pícara, comenzó a molestarlo con su lengua.

"No no, Nami espera eso hace cosquillas! Hahahaha!" se retorcía bajo ella un poco, y la mujer sonrió satisfecha, amar a Luffy era amar a todo el paquete, y los juegos para el siempre eran importantes… además, en la intimidad de la habitación ella se había permitido relajarse, se había permitido, al menos con él, mostrar un lado más juguetón.

Luego de unas cosquillas más sus labios siguieron hacia abajo y las risotadas de Luffy se ahogaron en un quejido placentero cuando la boca de la mujer lo envolvió con su cálido aliento.

"Nami~" finalmente susurró abandonándose al placer que ella le provocaba, se retorcía un poco, se mordía el labio mientras ella estaba simplemente hincada sobre él, con las manos sobre la cama y haciendo todo con su boca que se deslizaba de arriba abajo envolviéndolo en su calor y humedad.

El apretó los dientes resistiendo las sensaciones placenteras, era demasiado intenso aquello, el aliento de Nami, la punta de su lengua tan húmeda y caliente aprobándolo, era increíblemente delicioso pero sabía que se perdería en ese sentimiento, en ese momento, ese día al menos, sentía que la necesitaba de otra forma.

Le empujó el hombro levemente, y susurró, "Espera Nami… " y ella se detuvo y en la penumbra cálida de la habitación le miró algo confundida, hasta que la respuesta le vino en forma de un abrazo, un abrazo totalmente inocente y sin ninguna carga o implicación sexual en el mismo. La acomodó sobre su pecho y la aferró contra si con fuerza y necesidad, y la leona, en ese momento se transformó en gatita y abrió los ojos bien grandes, buscándole el rostro.

"Luffy?" y se sobresaltó al ver una lágrima sin derramar en los ojos del hombre.

"Luffy que te pasa?" preguntó bastante alarmada,

Y el.. con una voz ligeramente quebrada finalmente susurró "Nami… es una promesa verdad? Tu… también siempre estarás conmigo… verdad…".

"Luffy…." Susurró ella conmoviéndose inmensamente, no sabía por qué, de pronto, a la mitad de su sesión amorosa él había sido sobrepasado por los sentimientos, tampoco importaba, se incorporó aún más y le buscó el rostro, ahí mismo él se veía demasiado vulnerable. Ni rey pirata, ni un hombre de veinticuatro años, ni nada, como un niño, un niño al que habían abandonado a su suerte varias veces durante su temprana infancia.

Le acarició un mechón negro de pelo que estaba tan largo que casi caía sobre su ojo izquierdo y lo quitó con dulzura del medio; "Luffy… incluso si no nos hubiésemos casado, nunca nadie podría apartarme de ti… " se incorporó un poco, se arrodilló en la cama y lo abrazó, obligándole a que descansara su cabeza en su pecho y acariciándole el cabello con las uñas.

El le envolvió con sus brazos y la aferró como si fuera a desaparecer, había bajado el la guardia de su actitud despreocupada porque ella ahora era su esposa? Nami no lo sabía ni le interesaba el motivo, pero siempre supo, que por mucho que Luffy aparentara ser intocable, que por dentro de su persona corrían fuertes sentimientos que muchas veces eran los que alimentaban su voluntad y espíritu de batalla.

Se sentía, en ese momento, privilegiada de que él le permitiera ver esa otra parte. Siguió acariciando su cabello, y se inclinó para darle un beso casto en la frente,

"…Luffy… yo…" y beso su nariz y se inclinó hacia su oído… donde susurró dos palabras que le hicieron abrir los ojos en sorpresa al hombre, para luego dibujársele una sonrisa cálida y responderle con un susurro cargado de sentimientos… "yo… a ti Nami" y finalmente sus labios se encontraron y retomaron sus besos, que fueron escalando en pasión.

Luffy acabó inclinándose sobre Nami en la cama, y ella sonrió cuando uno de sus brazos la rodeó varias veces alrededor de la cintura, y el otro lo pasaba detrás de la nuca de la mujer, acomodándola, ella estaba casi inmovilizada en esa extraña llave tan íntima, como si el quisiera fusionarse con ella.

Y arrancándole un alarido, fue exactamente lo que hizo cuando su cuerpo se deslizó dentro de su ser, dulces gemidos salían de la boca de la navegante, que se maravillaba ante el sentimiento… usualmente lo hacían con bastante pasión y hasta rudeza. Ambos eran piratas, a ambos les gustaba así, pero esta vez, en lugar de poderosas y frenéticas acometidas, parecía que el buscaba un ritmo que encontró cuando comenzó deslizarse suavemente en vaivén dentro de ella.

Nami estaba extasiada en sensaciones, parecía que ambos_ navegaban _en un mar de pasión y abrió los ojos grandes, desenfocados, sus piernas flexionadas con los pies que surcaban el colchón en frenético placer, ya que el ángulo que el lograba con cada movimiento, provocaba que la pelvis de su pareja rozara con ese _punto mágico_ tan placentero.

El ni sudaba mientras se movía sobre ella, ni se veía extenuado, solo bastante contento con aferrarla contra sí, su mirada silenciosa, seria y solemne observando las expresiones de placer de ella, bebiendo el momento con sus ojos. Los gemidos de la mujer que al principio eran dulces y melodiosos comenzaron a tomar volumen mientras su mente era consumida por la intensidad de las sensaciones y finalmente, Luffy prácticamente pudo sentir el momento donde ella se estremecía bajo el, el momento donde ella le mordió el hombro y lo aferró con fuerza mientras temblaba y gritaba su nombre.

Casi le hace perder el control un momento pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio y haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, porque no quería que aquello tan maravilloso se terminara tan rápido y cuando Nami dejó de temblar tan violentamente comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"..ohh Luffy~…." Susurró ella y ese sonido era como fuego que alimentaba sus entrañas, y puertas adentro en una habitación, no había otro sentimiento en el mundo tan placentero como sentirse bien hombre y enterrarse en su mujer mientras ella canturreaba su nombre al tiempo que imploraba por más.

Ese sentimiento básico que era casi un instinto, él lo llegó a comprender muy bien.

Cumplió con sus demandas, fuego, amor y pasión corriendo por sus venas mientras la llenaba por completo y finalmente, los gritos de la navegante, sus temblores, externos e internos, sus ojos abiertos en puro éxtasis fueron mucho que soportar, en el medio del placer Nami le aferró la mano y esa simple acción, intima y poderosa a la vez, los hizo aferrarse el uno al otro en medio del torrente de placer que surgía de ellos.

Gritaron juntos mientras navegaban las últimas olas de pasión y finalmente cayeron flácidamente sobre la cama donde Luffy la liberó de su agarre y logró…después de recobrar el aliento… acomodarla en su pecho.

Ella, con una sonrisa contenta solo susurró, "wow…" y a él se le llenó el pecho de orgullo masculino –lo supiera o no-

"ahh esto si que es una noche de bodas memorable…" dijo Nami luego de un rato con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa.

"de que hablas Nami, siempre será así" respondió el, muy seguro de si mismo, porque estaba convencido que nunca se cansaría de los momentos especiales que podía disfrutar con ella.

Ella se ruborizó bastante, "Si tu dices capitán" dijo al final.

"Claro que lo digo" y se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca, viéndose verdaderamente engreído y pagado de si mismo, como si supiera exactamente lo bueno que era en aquello… y ella sacudió la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente, para luego acomodarse un poco más sobre su pecho.

Luego de un rato de confortable silencio, Luffy de pronto echó a reír sin razón aparente.

"HAHAHA!"

"Y ahora que tienes?"

"Finales felices! HAHAHA, Entiendes Nami? Shanks dijo…" y carcajeó un poco más, "asi que a eso se refería"

"QUE LENTO!" aulló Nami casi dándole una palmada, pero al final solo dijo; "Luffy eso fue hace unas seis horas!"

"Hahaha, ah si?" y se picó la nariz con el dedo meñique para efecto añadido,

"No seas puerco!"

"Ehh Nami, quieres otro final feliz?" dijo al tipo que lanzaba una bolita de moco al otro lado de la habitación y Nami le pegaba una patada bajo las sabanas por ser tan cochino.

"KYAAA! Espera Luffy! Déjame descansar un poco!"

Y digamos que el novio tuvo que corretear a la novia un rato por toda la habitación, solo para que al final ella lo distrajera con una bandeja de comida, cosa que le permitió descansar, pero ni tanto, porque el, rápido recuperó las energías.

El Thoussand Sunny seguía balanceándose gentilmente mientras la fiesta continuaba en el otro barco pirata y era una bendición que Franky hubiese construido esa habitación a prueba de sonidos, aunque de igual manera, nadie fue ni quiso molestar a la pareja que no apareció sino hasta muy tarde al siguiente día…

_Esa de Verdad, había sido una noche de bodas Memorable_

**~Owari~**

* * *

Emm... bueno que les puedo decir, mas que espero que lo hayan disfrutado? Les gustó? les pareció "en personaje?" bonito?

siempre me gusta escuchar de ustedes!


End file.
